Love Is Eternal
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Arranged Marriage. One-Shot. Harry/Integra


**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Hellsing**

0000000000

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stormed into her manor like a hellhound on the hunt. As she made her way to her office, still wearing the dress she had worn to Buckingham palace, none of the servants or her soldiers dared get in her way. Not even Walter, her faithful butler and retainer, dared to approach her. Reaching her desk, she opened a drawer and pulled out one of her cigars. Lighting it, she took a long drag to try and calm her nerves and her temper.

"Someone seems to be in a foul mood," Alucard said as he drifted through the wall of her office.

"Leave me alone," Integra said, a harder edge than normal to her voice. "I'm in no mood to deal with you tonight."

The No-Life King chuckled. "So what did the Queen want that's got you in such a mood?" the vampire asked.

"Get out now," Integra growled quietly, "or so help me, I lock you back up in that dungeon I found you in."

Alucard, for all the things he may be, was not a stupid man. And despite Integra using this threat before, somehow, he knew that this time she was not bluffing. "As you wish," he said, before fading through the floor of the office.

As soon as the vampire had left, Integra collapsed into her chair, rubbing her forehead, uncaring of the dress she was wearing.

How could the Queen do this to her? It wasn't as though she was old, only twenty-three, and at the end of her child-birthing years. Sure, she hadn't dated anyone, ever, but she had been Director of the Hellsing Organization ever since she was thirteen! She had never once complained about it either. But for the Queen to arrange a marriage for her, without informing her, to a man she had never before met? And to have the Queen overrule her objection, that was painful. She had always respected the Queen, but this had shook her respect deeply.

The Queen knew she was necessary, not only as the head of Hellsing, but as Master of Alucard. But her threat to strip her of her rank and place her _under_ rather than on the on the Convention of Twelve if she did not comply was a real possibility. And she knew that most of the other members of the Convention disliked her to begin with, they only tolerated her because of the Queen, and the fact that her organization was necessary. More than once she'd had to prove herself to them. Thus far, she had succeeded.

But she also knew that, should they gain power over her and Hellsing, they would utterly torment her, just because they could.

The decision to accept the marriage or give up her seat in the Convention had been a no-brainer.

Integra sighed as she finished and snuffed out the butt of her cigar. She pressed a button on her intercom. "Walter," she called.

After a few minutes the butler's voice responded. "Yes Sir Integra?"

"Come to my office please, there are things I must discuss with you."

""I'm on my way ma'am," the butler assured her.

While she waited for the butler to appear, Integra glanced up at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of her office. My god, had she really been home an hour?

The door to the office opened and her aged butler walked into the office, his monocle gleaming from the moonlight streaming through her window. "Sir Integra?"

The blond haired woman sighed again, she'd done that a lot tonight she realized. "We are having a guest arriving tomorrow afternoon. He will be staying with us for the weekend. I would appreciate it if you would set up a room, and adjust the menu, accordingly."

The butler raised an eyebrow. "Will you be joining him at mealtime Sir Integra?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"If I'm not being to bold ma'am, is this the reason for your...frustration upon your arrival earlier?"

Integra smiled weakly at the older man. "Part of it Walter, he is a part of it."

0000000000000

Integra was up at earlier than usual, around nine in the morning. Usually, she slept until eleven, having breakfast when most people would be enjoying lunch. Of course she usually didn't go to sleep until two or three in the morning. But she had wanted to get some paperwork done before her intended's arrival, especially since she had no idea what the man was like. All the Queen had told her was a name, Sir Harry Potter, and that he was around her age. She hoped the man wouldn't insist on imposing himself where he was not wanted, but with a man as young as she was, whom she doubted had been through anything similar to her experiences with vampires, he probably would, or he'd be a cowardly spineless snob. She honestly didn't know which she would prefer.

She worked through breakfast, only stopping to eat a bagel with marmalade provided to her by Walter.

"Sir Integra," Walter's voice spoke through the intercom.

"Yes Walter?" she replied.

"The gate has just radioed up. Sir Potter has arrived."

Integra sighed as she set aside her pen. "I'm on my way to the foyer."

She looked up at her clock to realize it was one o'clock. Standing up, she straightened her suit and, after checking herslef in a mirror, made her way to the foyer to meet the man she was supposed to marry.

0000000000

Sir Harry James Potter stepped out of the cab that had brought him to the Hellsing estate. His first impression was that the three-story manor was lager than the Malfoy's. His second was that it was well guarded, judging from the soldiers at the gate, and the few he could see patrolling the grounds.

Grabbing his bag, he payed the driver before straightening his suit. The acromantula silk was expensive, but he was able to afford it, and after wearing cast-offs from his cousin Dudley most of his life, he enjoyed the finer clothing he was now able to afford.

He really didn't want to be here, but unlike the muggle world, the wizarding world was still ruled, ultimately, by the crown. Sure, the royal family may prefer to let the Ministry of Magic govern the magicals, but they reserved the right to step in. To him, in his world, the Queen's word was law. And she had said he would marry this woman, Sir Integra Hellsing, whom he had never met nor heard of. Accepting the knighthood she had given him as a "reward" for defeating Voldemort had only solidified her power over him. If he refused, the Queen may choose to do nothing, but the Ministry would see him in Azkaban for treason.

He didn't fancy spending time with the dementors, which had returned to guard the prison after Voldemort's defeat. He had enough nightmares about the war already.

Harry was met at the door by an old man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a monocle. "Sir Potter I presume?" the man said.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

The man bowed slightly. "Walter Dornez, Hellsing family retainer. May I take your bag?"

Harry shook his head. "That's alright Mr. Dornez, I think I can handle it."

The old man smiled slightly. "Right this way Sir."

Harry followed Walter into the manor. Upon entry he caught sight of a woman standing at the landing of the main staircase. The woman's blond hair fell to her waist, and dark blue eyes gazed out from behind round glasses similar to his own. She was dressed in a black business suit, black pants, and black footwear, Harry guessed boots of some-type. A red cravat complete with a silver cross pin, adorned her neck. The woman was beautiful, if a little stern looking, her dark skin giving her an exotic look. Harry also imagined that the curves he could see were actually a bit more, as the suit probably hid a majority of them.

Walter stopped at the bottom of the steps and bowed slightly to the woman. "Sir Hellsing, may I introduce Sir Potter."

Harry inclined his head slightly to the woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Hellsing, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

0000000000

Integra watched from the landing of the staircase as Walter led Sir Potter in.

He was a handsome man, with a well defined face. His eyes were a piercing emerald green, behind round glasses. Though his hair was an obvious mess, sticking up in all directions, and she wondered if he even bothered to comb it. His suit was obviously expensive and custom-tailored. It also hid his physique from her eyes. She noticed a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, just above his right eye.

Walter stopped at the bottom of the steps and bowed slightly to her. "Sir Hellsing, may I introduce Sir Potter."

Harry inclined his head slightly to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Hellsing, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Integra wondered if he was also in objection to this marriage. "Indeed. Would you care to see your room first?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I would rather speak to you first."

"Walter, take Sir Potter's bag to his room," she commanded.

Walter inclined his head to show that he had received her message. He took the bag for Harry's hand and made his way up the stairs, past her. She gestured for Harry to follow her. "If you would follow me Sir Potter." She turned and began to make her way to her office. Harry followed her.

The two walked in silence until they reached her office.

She gestured for Harry to take a seat, as she walked over to look out her window, he politely declined. "I don't mean to offend Sir Potter," she began. "But I feel that I must ask you how you feel about this...arrangement?"

"No offense is taken Sir Hellsing," Harry assured her. "I just hope my answer does not cause you offense. I am...unsure about the arrangements the Queen has made for us. While I admit that you are indeed a beautiful woman, it takes more than beauty to love someone. And I always imagined that I would love the woman I married. As I don't know you, I admit that I do not love you. That being said, I hope that, at the very least, we can be friends."

"Thank you for being honest," Integra said as she turned to face him. "I admit that I feel the same way, though I am a bit furious that the Queen has ordered me to marry, period. I take it you are also being forced to marry?"

Harry nodded. "More or less."

"Tell me, did Her Majesty inform you what exactly it is that I, and the Hellsing Organization, do?"

Harry clenched his teeth. "All she told me was that you were around my age, your name, and that you were the Director of the Hellsing Organization. She never mentioned what it was that your organization did."

Integra smiled. "Tell me, Sir Potter, do you believe in vampires?"

She noticed that he smirked slightly. "Perhaps, do you?"

"Yes. The job of Hellsing is to protect the United Kingdom from vampires and ghouls..."

"Deflowered men and women who have been bitten by a vampire," Harry finished for her.

Integra looked at him slightly surprised. "I see you know a bit about vampires."

"Among other things."

"What other things?" she asked.

Harry smiled slightly, and Integra noticed the haunted, hardened look in his eyes that she knew she herself, and many of her men, also held. "Monsters, perhaps more terrifying than vampires."

"I doubt there is anything more terrifying than Alucard," Integra muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"What kind of monsters?"

"Creatures that drain you of every happy memory, happy thought, and happy feeling, leaving you with nothing but your worst nightmares, and greatest fears." Harry smiled slightly, "And that is only one creature."

The two stood in silence for a moment. Harry then spoke up again. "There is one thing I do wish to say to you. But I do request your permission to be blunt."

Integra nodded.

"I know that neither of us wish to marry the other, at least not at this point in time," Harry began. "That being said, the Queen wishes us married at the end of the month."

Integra nodded. "I know this, I'm to get a dress this coming week."

"Integra," Harry continued, calling her first name for the first time, "in our marriage, even if we may never love one another, I promise you two things. I will not share your bed so long as you do not wish it, and I will remain faithful to you so long as we remain married."

Integra arched an eyebrow. "You know we will be expected to produce an heir?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. But I refuse to...engage in certain activities, with a reluctant, or unwilling, partner, no matter what the Queen says."

The director of Hellsing smiled weakly. "Thank you for being honest with me Harry. I do hope that we can be friends, unfortunately only time will tell."

The reluctant couple stood in silence for a few moments before Integra spoke again. "I should show you to your room."

Harry smiled weakly as he followed his new fiance out of her office.

0000000000

**Fifty Years Later**

A large crowd gated at the cemetery as two coffins were lowered into the ground.

Sir Harry James Potter had passed away mere hours after his wife, Sir Integra Hellsing-Potter, despite the usually longer life-span of magicals to non-magicals. Their three children (Rose, Victoria, and Vladimir), where convinced he had died of a broken heart. It had always been clear to them that their parents had loved each other very much.

Rose, the eldest of the three children by five years, could almost feel the responsibility that had fallen to her shoulders now. Despite being in her seventies, Integra Hellsing-Potter had run the Hellsing Organization until the day she died. As the oldest child, Rose had taken command of the organization, and Alucard, upon her parents death. She smiled as her husband, Leo Malfoy squeezed her hand in reassurance. She had an organization to run, and her own children to worry about now.

The twins, Victoria and Vladimir, as if sensing their sisters feelings of doubt, looked to their sister in reassurance.

Two figures stood alone and watched the funeral a short distance from the other guest. They where the two Hellsing vampires, Alucard and Seras, whom the twins Victoria and Vladmir had been named after.

"They truly loved one another, didn't they master?" Seras asked the older vampire.

Alucard, the most dangerous and powerful vampire to walk the earth, smiled sadly. "Very much Police Girl." He wiped a single bloody tear from his eye, shocked at how much he missed Integra, and even Harry. "Integra was the finest master I've ever served."

Seras smiled. "Harry wasn't so bad either. You know, it's almost romantic that Harry died mere hours after Sir Integra."

"Romantic," Alucard mused, "but very sad, for all of us," he added softly.

0000000000

Harry James Potter Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing-Potter

Love is Eternal

July 1979 - May 2052 April 1979 – May 2052

0000000000

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review, and Check out the Challenges in my forum. Link on Profile.**

**I originally intended to make this longer, but I actually felt it took away from the story, so I published it this way. I have no plans to continue this.**


End file.
